


Sounds of Someday

by AlFair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Ex, Ex Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Jack and Claire are twins, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, Post-Divorce, Regret, still madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: Dean comes back to his hometown for his twins' birthday, His nervous to see Castiel his ex-husband, yet excited cause he still remains the love of his life.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Sounds of Someday

Dean took a nervous breath as he approached his ex-husband’s doorstep. Hands clenching on the present box he held. Their twins were already 4 years old, his little Jack and Claire. They grow up so fast, Dean hadn’t even realized time passed so fast, his babies would start school soon.

He hasn’t seen them in months, only spoke to them on the phone. His job required traveling a lot, on tours, interviews, etc. Being a famous musician and having a family was hard and very heartbreaking.

That was one of the reasons Cas _wanted_ a divorce, Dean didn’t have time for him and the kids, especially when he was on tour and was out of his hometown 8 months out of 12.

The Showbiz was hard and cruel, gossip magazines always following him and his family— _they still do_. Even though Cas and he are already divorced for half a year

Then there was the drinking and anger problems he had. Oh, how he regrets some things he had said to Cas. They were always fighting the year before they split completely.

All these shit, _yet,_ he was still in love with the sweet kind and beautiful Castiel, there’s no night Dean isn’t dreaming those blue _ocean_ eyes.

He still remembers when he came home drunk at 4 a.m., his phone somewhere forgotten, Castiel waiting for Dean worried.

Cas and he had said things they didn’t mean that night…At least Dean _didn’t_ mean. Shouts and tears of hurt and heartbreak that he would never forget.

But now they were good— _kinda_. Cas always calling at least once a week to ask how he is. He still cared, because he was his Cas, the kindest and caring person in the whole damn universe.

It hurt him to wake up alone in an empty studio apartment, without his little angels running and laughing around the house or the smell of fresh pancakes that Cas made so good.

Well, that’s all in the past. _He’ll never have this again._

Dean could hear the party noise inside the house and his palms got sweatier. Come on. _Man the hell up Winchester_. He knocked.

He wanted to see those blue eyes he fell in love so much, but he was afraid of how they will look at him. _Cold and blank._

Before he knew the door opened and a pair of unknown grey eyes greeted him. Dean raised his eyebrows in question. _Who the hell was that?_

“Dean, hello. I’m Balthazar…” the stranger on his ex-husband’s door offered his hand as he stepped back for Dean to come in.

“Um, hi…” he shook the other’s hand in a firm handshake.

_“Dean.”_

Dean froze when he heard the deep voice he so much missed behind his back.

He turns away from Balthazar and he finally, finally meets those eyes he almost dreams every night. 

_Cas_.

He was still as Dean remembered him; he couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen him in almost a year. Messy dark hair, a light stubble, his body thinner and the cute pout he always had still there. Dean eyed him, his features softening, damn he looked so good with his blue shirt which was matching his eyes so beautifully.

“Hey, _Cas_.” Dean spoke and gave him a soft smile.

Cas looked at him kinda surprised but returned the smile and walked to him.

Dean doesn’t realize how long it’s been, the last he remembers from Cas is the hurt frown he flashed when Dean kissed goodbye Jack and Claire and drove off to a hotel.

“You came…” Cas smiled softly and leaned to wrap his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

The gesture surprises Dean but he immediately returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist, breathing in his familiar yet so odd scent.

He closed his eyes shut for a moment, to take Cas in, his warmth. _God_ , he missed him so _damn_ much.

Dean heard Cas sigh and before he knew, he saw his two little devils running from the backyard to the living room.

“Daddy!”

“Dad!”

Cas let’s go of him smiling awkwardly and backing off so he could greet Jack and Claire.

“Hey!” he says happily as Jack and Claire jump into his arms and Dean lifts them and kisses their cheeks sloppily, adoring the big toothy smiles they gave him.

Jack and Claire bury their faces inside Dean’s crook of neck clutching him tightly. He holds them tight, one on his left hip and the other on his right, shutting his eyes to enjoy the moment.

_They grew up so much._ Dean felt his eyes water; he hadn’t seen them in almost half a year. Jack was already a little bit taller than Claire and Claire’s hair was longer, blonde curls tingling his neck.

“We missed you, daddy…” Jack mumbles cutely and Dean huffs a broken chuckle.

“Me too, buddy. _So much_.” He kissed Jack’s head and then Claire’s.

When he let go of his twins, they ran back to the backyard where their party was. Cas invited some close friends and their kids’ friends, it wasn’t something big, but the twins looked happy.

Dean traveled his gaze back to Cas. Balthazar was close to him like he had his arm on the small of his back. They seemed _close_.

He tries to tear his eyes away; this dude isn’t _just_ a friend, is he? He would have been outside with the rest of their friends, _right?_

Instead, he opens the door, steals glances with Cas and now he’s by Cas’ side.

The blue-eyed man looks at him apologetically, like he understood that Dean figured out something.

“Dean…” he starts.

Dean clenches his jaw and smiles tightly, one of his fake smiles that he knows Castiel will figure is fake, but he doesn’t care.

“I’m gonna go greet the rest…” he said trying to keep his voice steady.

So, Cas moved on…Well, _good for him_. He deserves to be happy.

Suddenly, a feral urge and hurt courses through Dean but he ignores it. He came for his kids; Cas had _ended_ things long ago. 10 years they were together, the happiest years Dean had lived.

It has now officially ended. He thought he’ll try to win Cas back, sacrifice his job, his career for his family to be back together.

Cause Dean is _fucking_ miserable, he had written 7 break-up songs in 1 week after their divorce, one of them hit no.1 in billboard’s top200.

Then he realized he wants these songs to be his. He can’t expose his heartbreak to the public, many musicians do, hell he’s done it, but he won’t drag Cas to it.

“Dean!”

Dean smiled when his eyes fell on Charlie, she had cut her hair shorter, but her face hadn’t changed a bit. Next to her was a brunet haired woman.

“So happy you made it.” She hugged him burying her face into his chest. Dean smiled affectionally resting his chin on her head.

“Missed you kiddo.”

Then he hugged Jody, Donna, Cas’ brother Gabriel and Anna his sister.

They were some people he didn’t recognize—probably Cas’ new friends or Jack’s and Claire’s friends’ parents.

A rush of guilt circles him. He has missed so much from his twins’ life. _He’s such a horrible father._

He makes small talk with everyone and is already in beer no.3, trying to avoid Cas and Balthazar—yet he hadn’t missed Cas’ eyes checking him every now and then.

His kids playing happily with their friends. _It was good._

He came for Claire and Jack. That’s the important part, _right?_

An hour later his brother arrived with Eileen, his girlfriend, Bobby Rufus, and Benny.

Dean’s smile grew bigger, he missed his family so much. Sam grinned and pulled Dean into a bear hug.

“There he is, our Rockstar!” Bobby patted him on the back.

“Brotha!” Benny gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek making Dean grimace in fake disgust, everyone laughed. _Except Cas._

_Whatever_.

* * *

After a few hours, when most of the guests left— _the strangers_ Dean didn’t know—they sat on the big couches Cas had outside, a sleeping Jack in his arms, his little boy had so much fun he fell asleep as soon Dean picked him up.

Claire sat on Bobby’s lap as he was telling her a hunt adventure he had earlier. Claire loved the stories Bobby told about hunting and wanted to go with him as soon as she could.

Cas’ eyes were soft on him, a small smile curling in his lips as he watched Dean stroking Jack’s blonde hair out of his eyes.

He tried to ignore Cas’ burning gaze.

“Dean, I think It’s bedtime,” Cas said some moments later as he got up, his parent mood setting on. He nodded and got up too, carefully not to wake up Jack.

“I’ll be back guys.”

“Don’t worry about us.” Sam gave him a knowing look.

“Hey, I can put Jack to sleep…” Balthazar got up too from the couch.

The bastard, Dean tried so hard not to cause a scene, he was so patient when he saw this son of a bitch flirting Cas and then talking about himself and how successful lawyer he was and the fucking cherry on top was when he played with his kids—his Jack and Claire ‘break the pinata’

This fucker won’t be Dean’s replacement of a father.

“I think you should sit _the fuck_ down.” Dean spat calmly making Cas frown and gasp.

_“Dean.”_ Sam warmed.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Cas’ broke it.

“Dean, can we talk after we…” Cas pointed with his eyes the sleepy Jack in his arms and Claire who was still so deep into Bobby’s story that she probably didn’t hear a thing.

Dean clenched his jaw but didn’t say a thing, he just started walking towards the house. Cas followed short after with Claire in his arms.

They walked in silence towards the twins’ bedroom, Dean trying hard not to snap at Cas for finding a replacement for him and rubbing to his face how stable and responsible Balthazar was.

After they put them to bed, Dean kissed both of them and promised them he’ll be back tomorrow to take them for ice cream.

Cas watched him quietly sighing, his face flashing hurt.

Dean gave a last look at his angels and started walking away ignoring Cas.

“Dean wait…” Cas pleaded grabbing his arm and turning Dean to look at him.

He tensed; Cas’ long fingers were wrapped around his arm tightly stopping him from avoiding his ex-husband this time.

Dean let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He can’t look those eyes; he knows he was abrupt with Balthazar, but he couldn’t sit there when that dude practically was trying to steal his family in front of him.

_“Please…”_

Dean takes courage and lifts his face to meet with Cas’. Once mischievous, warm blue with a youthful spark in them, his eyes were now _cold and broken._

They leave the twins’ room closing the door, Cas’ hand still holding Dean’s arm, like he's afraid he’ll run away.

Cas slid his hand down until his fingers found Dean’s and intertwined them confidentially, he couldn’t hide the surprise or the hope after glancing once again at Cas.

“Come here,” he says, face fixed on Dean.

They end up in Castiel’s bedroom—once was their bedroom. Cas pulling them to sit on the bed. The room hadn’t changed, still the same old simple sanctuary they had even before Jack and Claire. _So many memories and so much sex._

“Balthazar is _just_ a friend,” Cas confirms eyes on their laced fingers. God, Dean just wants to pull him into his arms and hold him forever.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to admit his your—” Dean tries not to shake in jealousy saying the word boyfriend. He knows Cas just tries to calm him for earlier but lying in front of his face about his current—

“He’s not. Balth’s just very affectionate, kids love him…You know, he helped me a lot when _we—”_

Cas chokes and Dean’s heart breaks into a million pieces.

He feels stupid and selfish. What if Balthazar was Cas’ new boyfriend? Why Dean wouldn’t let Cas move on because he couldn’t? The world doesn’t always evolve around him.

“ _Cas_ …” Dean swallows and feels breathless. He shuts his eyes, letting his head fall. He couldn’t even face him.

“I haven’t been with anybody else since we broke up…”

Dean lifts his face once again, trying not to meet Cas’ eyes, he knows if he does, he’ll break.

“C-Cas…” he chokes.

Castiel is crying, so Dean reaches and pulls him into his chest.

“Please, don’t cry… I know I’m an asshole and always make you sad…” The words leave his lips faster than he thinks of saying them, but Cas just buries his face into the crook of his neck, sniffing silently.

_“I miss you…”_ he admits after some minutes and Dean can’t help it but let the tears fall down his cheeks.

He wants to punch himself. It was supposed to be a happy day for their kids— _for them too._

Yet he doesn’t miss his heart that skips a hopeful beat at Cas’ words.

Dean stops stroking Cas’ back and wraps his fingers around Cas’ chin lifting it up so their eyes could meet. He breaks a little seeing those blue eyes sad and puffy.

“I hate watching you like this…and I hate the thought of you with someone else…”

The man he’s loved more than anyone in his life, the man that saw the good in him, the man that stayed with him when he himself didn’t want to, was Castiel Novak. _The love of his life._ They have been through so much, Cas always being there where it mattered.

They had two beautiful kids and Dean couldn’t even imagine why he chooses to be away from them. _He still can’t believe he put his career first._

_“Please come back…”_

Dean wipes Cas’ tears, thump tracing small circles into his sharp cheekbones. His eyes then wander down to Cas’ tear-stained lips.

And he doesn’t think, he just needs to close the small distance they have.

Dean presses their lips together tasting the salty taste of their tears mixing, Cas melts into Dean’s arms kissing him back passionately.

_God_ , how he missed those puffy lips, Dean kisses hard making Cas moan as he slips his tongue in. Right now, he can’t help but feel like he’s again in his early 20’s and giving his first kiss with sweet Castiel.

His lips are just as soft and welcoming as he remembers. Cas pushing him back and crawling on top of him, lips still glued as they rock against each other.

“Mm…” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist pulling him tighter into his chest.

_“Ah, D-Dean.”_

They couldn’t stop. Because they never got over each other. Dean can’t break away from Castiel cause as stupid as it sounds, he won’t leave him again. Not him or his twins.

“I still _love_ y-you…” Cas says in between kisses and Dean growls as he rolls over so he would be on top of Cas, spreading his legs and getting between them, nuzzling his nose on Cas’ jaw.

“I never stopped, _angel_.”

Castiel gasps breathlessly at his old nickname.

Before they both knew, they were naked, Cas crawling into Dean’s lap, groaning into their kisses as he felt his dick between Cas’ ass cheeks rocking hard and filthy.

_“Fuc-ck baby…”_ he moaned when Cas’ fingers traveled across his chest, shoulders and then jaw where he sucked the stubbled skin.

Dean wrapped his arms tighter in Cas’ waist pulling him closer—if that was even possible—kissing hungrily his ex-husband’s shoulder.

“Dean—” Cas breaths, hands splayed on Dean’s flushed skin.

“C-Cas…” Dean murmurs breathlessly, voice so strained like his aching for more contact.

Dean found Cas’ entrance with his fingers and before he pushed in, he looked at his ex-lover deep into his eyes asking for permission.

Cas answers him with a hungry kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

“Where’s the lube?” Dean chokes, eyes never leaving Cas’.

“You know where…”

Dean shuts his eyes for a second, old memories flushing through his mind, so many nights of passionate lovemaking with his Castiel.

_His ex-husband_

_The love of his life._

Cas frowns like he said something wrong, gently tracing his fingers in Dean’s shoulder blades. Dean just gives him a small smile and before Cas knew, he rolls them into the bed, laying Cas down, he on top of him.

Dean gives him a slow kiss on the cheek and crawls to the nightstand, opening the bottom drawer he so often opened when they were still together and after tugging the twins into bed, ready for their time alone.

He grabs the slicky liquid and pours a generous amount into his fingers, leaving the bottle close.

He crawls once again to Cas, spreading his legs and lifting them so he could see his lover’s hole. Cas moaned when Dean got in between them, fingers ghosting his rim.

Dean gave him a hungry look, even though Cas had lost weight, he still looked delicious, his thick thighs and his gorgeous hipbones still sharp as ever.

He pushes slowly a finger, making his ex-husband groan, Dean groans himself feeling the tight heat. He fucks Cas slowly so he could adjust and then faster, inserting a second finger.

Dean can’t help himself, he finds Cas’ cock and brushes against the slit, spreading pre-come.

Cas gasps and arches, totally shameless and Dean finds the perfect opportunity to slide a third finger.

“Fuck…” he curses under his breath, eyes wide and sex drugged.

“Dean p-please _I need you…”_

Cas didn’t have to say anything more. Dean takes out his fingers, feeling the rim loose enough for his cock. He growled and Cas pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

“I _need_ you.” He whispered breathlessly.

Dean nodded eagerly and reached for the lube bottle once again. After slicking his cock that was painfully hard, he gave Cas’ another look. Eyes dark from lust and hunger for his ex-love.

He finally pushes in, when Cas cradles Dean’s face in both hands and draws him in for a hungry kiss.

“Move,” he murmurs, and Dean takes it as a vow and starts thrusting shallowly at the beginning. After Cas is a whimpering mess he goes deeper and faster.

_Fuck_ , how he missed this.

“Deaan! Y-yes right t-there!..” Cas bucks his hips upward to meet Dean’s movement, trying to moan silently probably cause Dean’s cock hits his prostate.

Dean laughs quietly and buries his face in Cas’ neck, panting fast, snapping his hips and rutting into his blue-eyed angel like his life’s depends on it.

“I love y-you so—much…” Dean grunts into Cas’ neck.

Cas hitches his legs around Dean’s waist and takes it all, whimpering from the fast rhythm, the sultry roll of Dean’s body.

“Dean, De-ean,” his name slips off his mouth like a beg.

“I’m _here_ baby.” Dean pulls out of his neck and faces Cas.

“Stay…” Cas’ voice is wrecked, and Dean thinks he’ll blackout.

_“Always.”_

And he knew now that this was a promise he’ll _never_ break.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> xx Al <3


End file.
